Avatar, Profile Picture Dan Confirm
by Aquafirenze
Summary: "You're beautiful," bisik Itachi. "Bukan cantik. Kau indah, Neji. Gorgeous." / "Jika kau menerimanya, tolong confirm. Tapi bila kau menolak," Itachi berhenti sejenak. "Ignore saja." AU. A side story.


**Title: Avatar, Profile Picture Dan Confirm**

**Rating: T  
Characters/Pairings: ItachiNeji  
Genre: Romance **

**Warnings: AU, agak OOC mungkin. Selamat membaca cerita ini sebagaimana saya menulisnya. Cerita ini hanya diperuntukkan untuk hiburan semata.  
Summary:**

"_**You're beautiful**_**," bisik Itachi. "Bukan **_**cantik**_**. Kau **_**indah**_**, Neji. **_**Gorgeous**_**." / "Jika kau menerimanya, tolong **_**confirm**_**. Tapi bila kau menolak," Itachi berhenti sejenak. "**_**Ignore**_** saja." AU. A side story.**

**Timeline: Beberapa waktu setelah Hinata dan Sasuke jadian.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto bukan milik saya. Semua jejaring sosial yang saya sebut juga bukan punya saya. Yang saya miliki hanya plot dan ide cerita.**

…

**.**

"Sumpah, Neji, kau cakep dan pintar! Kombinasi maut yang diidamkan pria dan dikagumi wanita, kau punya!"

Neji langsung curiga. Bila yang mengatakan fakta-fakta yang disodorkan itu adalah para fansnya, Neji tak akan heran. Tapi jika itu Tenten, intuisi remaja berambut panjang itu langsung siaga.

"Trims," balasnya pendek. Tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari situs-situs yang dibutuhkannya untuk mengumpulkan info dan materi untuk belajar, dia terus mendengarkan celoteh kawan baiknya itu.

"Bener, aku jujur!" seru Tenten meyakinkan.

Neji semakin curiga. Karena itu dia mendongak. Dilihatnya wajah Tenten tersenyum usil. Pasti ada sesuatu jika gadis itu –tanpa angin tanpa hujan- memujinya seperti itu.

"Sayang, kau tak punya pacar."

Nyaris saja Neji mendengus. Sembari mengangkat bahu tak acuh, dia kembali menekuri materi yang didapatnya. Jam sekolah usai beberapa waktu lalu tapi dia dan Tenten belum pulang. Mereka memanfaatkan _wifi_ sekolah untuk mencari materi.

"Nejiiii!" panggil Tenten lagi, lebih keras karena sebal dicuekin.

"Kenapa kalau tak punya pacar?" tanya Neji akhirnya.

"Kau tak iri dengan sepupumu? Hinata dan Sasuke makin mesra, tuh," tunjuk Tenten.

"Ini bukan kompetisi, Kawan," balas Neji santai. Dia tersenyum kecil melihat wajah cemberut Tenten.

"Tahu, tidak? Sebenarnya banyak cewek yang menyukaimu, tapi mereka tidak berani mendekat gara-gara ini!" ujar Tenten sebelum menyambar sahabatnya dan menyeretnya supaya duduk di sebelahnya.

Neji menurut. Dengan sabar matanya mengikuti telunjuk Tenten. "Kenapa dengan _Facebook_-ku?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

Tenten memutar mata dan berdecak. "Yang salah _profile picture_-mu," tunjuknya terang-terangan. "Masa fotonya kau dan Hanabi?"

Neji mempunyai akun di jejaring sosial yang sedang ngetren. Dia memiliki banyak teman di _Facebook_ dan _follower_ di _Twitter_. Jumlahnya luar biasa. Sebagian adalah teman-teman sekolahnya, dan lebih banyak lagi adalah teman-dari-temannya yang tertarik pada Neji. Dari awal remaja Hyuuga itu tidak bermaksud mengurus dua akun itu dengan serius. Membuatnya saja karena desakan kawan-kawannya. Karena itulah Neji tak melihat pentingnya memasang foto dirinya yang sedang bergaya. Kebanyakan foto di albumnya adalah fotonya dengan dua sepupunya atau teman-temannya. _Avatar_-nya di _Twitter_ juga fotonya bersama Hanabi. Itu pun bocah cilik itu yang menyarankan. Neji hanya menurut.

"Tenten, aku tidak melihat ada hubungan antara _avatar_ dan keberanian cewek mendekatiku," ujar Neji datar.

"Ada, dong! Para cewek itu ciut nyalinya begitu melihat _avatar_-mu. Mana ada remaja yang pasang foto bareng adiknya?" tegas Tenten. Dia paham bahwa Hanabi dan Hinata dianggap Neji sebagai adik sendiri.

"Aku, tuh!" sambar Neji ogah-ogahan. "Dan lagi, aku belum ingin punya pacar. Ujian Nasional makin dekat. Aku ingin konsentrasi pada ujian saja."

"Huh, alasan! Aku yakin, lebih dari seratus persen, bahwa tanpa belajar pun kau akan lulus, Neji," bantah Tenten.

Sekali lagi Neji melirik _profile picture_-nya. Hanabi tertawa lebar, sedang dia hanya tersenyum kecil. Tak ada yang salah dengan foto itu, menurutnya. Malah, dia sendiri bakal kerepotan kalau _wall_ dan _mention_-nya diisi curhatan para gadis yang ingin jadi pacarnya. Seperti yang ditunjukkannya, Neji termasuk dewasa untuk anak seusianya. Dia serius memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukannya ke depan. Punya pacar bukan termasuk dalam prioritasnya saat ini.

…

"Kau sakit?" tanya Itachi. Wajahnya khawatir.

"Tidak, Itachi-san," sanggah Neji langsung.

"Atau, kau bosan dengan tempatnya?" tanya Itachi lagi.

"Bukan, bukan begitu!"

Saat itu mereka berada di kafe tempat mereka biasa belajar. Lebih tepatnya, Neji yang belajar sedang Itachi membantunya. Ujian sekolah mungkin bukan masalah besar tapi Neji. Seperti yang dikatakan Tenten sebelumnya, tak ada keraguan Neji bakal lulus dengan nilai sangat memuaskan. Tapi remaja Hyuuga itu punya tujuan lain yang lebih besar daripada sekedar lulus SMA. Dia ingin masuk jurusan Managemen Business di Universitas Tokyo, yang notabene merupakan jurusan terbaik se-Jepang. Untungnya, ada alumni yang bersedia membantunya belajar. Terlebih lagi, alumni itu menyandang gelar sebagai lulusan terbaik di tahunnya. _Itachi Uchiha_. Kadang mereka belajar di apartemen pria berambut hitam itu, sering pula di kediaman Uchiha. Tak jarang mereka belajar di luar, misalnya di kafe atau perpustakaan kota.

"Tumben hari ini kau pendiam," ujar Itachi.

"Uhm…" Neji menggumam pelan. Dia mengamati profil Itachi. Kakak Sasuke itu terlihat sangat dewasa, tipe orang yang akan mendengarkan keluhan dan memberi saran dengan bijak. Semakin lama mengenalnya, Neji semakin kagum. "Tenten, temanku, tanya kenapa aku belum juga punya pacar. Dia menyalahkanku. Katanya gara-gara _profile picture_-ku banyak cewek kabur," curhatnya.

Neji mengira Itachi akan tersenyum kecil dan mulai memberi petuah. Nyatanya, pria itu tertawa. Sudut-sudut matanya berkerut. Dia menutup mulutnya. "Ada-ada saja," tukasnya di sela tawanya.

Sedikit menyesal, Neji hanya nyengir kecil karena malu. Andai saja dia tak bilang tadi!

"Cewek memang pintar berdalih," kata Itachi setelah tawanya habis. Banyak cewek di meja lain terkesima oleh wajah tertawanya. Seperti Sasuke –dan Uchiha lainnya- Itachi juga magnet yang kutub-kutubnya mantap menyedot perhatian cewek.

"Lupakan, saja!" Neji merasa tak enak. Gara-gara dia, perhatian untuk belajar teralihkan. Belum lagi rasa malu yang harus ditanggungnya di depan kakak Sasuke, Neji benar-benar menyesal karena sudah membiarkan hal sekecil itu mengganggu pikirannya.

"Menurutku oke saja memasang gambar dengan adik atau kerabat," kata Itachi ringan. Dia menyandarkan sebelah lengan di punggung kursi. Posturnya tampak santai tapi tetap menarik. "Toh kita yang punya akun. Terserah dong mau pasang gambar seperti apa. Omong-omong, kau populer, ya?"

"Tidak, biasa saja," sanggah Neji. Seperti umumnya cowok, dia malah risih jika dibilang populer. Yang membuat Neji bangga bukan jumlah teman atau fansnya, melainkan prestasi yang disandangnya.

Itachi tersenyum kecil. Sedikit banyak, remaja yang serius belajar di depannya mengingatkannya pada dirinya sendiri. Sama-sama kalem, tenang, serius dan cerdas. Mereka bagai cermin. Sejak bertemu di rumah –sewaktu Sasuke memperkenalkan Hinata pada Mikoto untuk pertama kali dan Neji memutuskan ikut karena khawatir dengan keselamatan sepupunya- Itachi merasa Neji anak yang menarik.

"Terus, Tenten bilang apa?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Ganti _profile picture_ dan _avatar_-ku, begitu," jawab Neji sambil lalu. "Huh, dipikirnya itu akan menyelesaikan masalah," imbuh Neji, pada akhirnya merasa geli.

"Jadi, tidak punya pacar berarti masalah?" Itachi nyengir.

Neji gelagapan. Dia yang biasanya super kalem jadi salah tingkah dan _out_ _of character_. Dan dua orang yang membuatnya seperti itu hanya duo Uchiha –Sasuke, kalau sudah menyangkut Hinata, dan tutornya, Itachi-. "Bu-bukan begitu!"

Itachi mengetuk meja, meminta perhatian Neji. "Orang yang tepat akan datang ketika waktunya tepat, jangan khawatir!"

Pelan Neji mengangguk. "Uhm, Itachi-san memang pintar menenangkan orang. Kearifanmu mengkontaminasi orang lain."

Lagi-lagi sudut bibir Itachi tertarik. Dia tersenyum. "Aneh, lho, dengar kalimat itu darimu. Umumnya hanya wanita yang memuji pria."

"Aku bukan wanita!"

"Aku tahu, Neji."

"Kutarik komentarku!"

"Lho, tadi itu pujian, kan?"

"Bukan!"

"Masa?"

"Itachi-san!"

…

Taman di kediaman Uchiha sangat luas, bunganya bervariasi dan indah. Mikoto merawat taman itu dengan sungguh-sungguh. Memandangnya dari beranda membuat mata sepet jadi sejuk segar. Tak heran jika beranda belakang itu enak dijadikan tempat belajar.

"Tenten memaksaku berfoto," kata Neji sambil mengernyit.

"Foto lagi?" tanya Itachi. Tiap mendengar cerita Neji, pria dua puluhan itu tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak nyengir atau tersenyum.

Neji mengangguk. Dia menyesap teh hijau yang disuguhkan Mikoto kemudian menjawab. "Betul! Foto yang menonjolkan ketampanan dan keelokanku. Eit! Itu kalimat Tenten! Tak cukup sekali, aku harus berfoto berkali-kali. Setelah itu kami, Hinata dan Sasuke menyortir foto paling bagus untuk dijadikan avatar," gerutu cowok berambut panjang itu.

"Oh?" Itachi segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menyambungkannya ke internet. Benar, _avatar_ Neji sudah berubah, menampilkan remaja itu sedang tersenyum manis. Rambutnya lebih rapi. _Angle_ yang diambil membuatnya tampak lebih cakep dari biasanya. Diam-diam Itachi menelusuri gambar kecil itu. Usahanya sia-sia karena bagaimana pun gambar yang diunduh dan dilihat dari ponsel ukurannya tetap kecil. Tapi pria itu tak merasa rugi. Toh Neji duduk di depannya. Neji yang asli masih sangat-jauh-lebih-cakep dari gambar apa pun.

"Tenten benar," ujar Neji, melanjutkan. "Jumlah cewek yang meng-_add_-ku bertambah banyak. _Follower_-ku juga meningkat drastis sejak aku memasang fotoku sendirian. Anehnya," Neji menggaruk ujung hidungnya dengan pensil. "Banyak pria dari luar negeri yang menambahkanku sebagai teman. Yang memalukan, mereka bilang aku cantik." Sepupu Hinata itu sebal. Dia tak suka dikatai cantik. Cantik hanya untuk cewek!

Itachi setuju. Pelan-pelan dia meletakkan ponselnya di meja. "Kita sama-sama memanjangkan rambut, tapi aku tetap kelihatan macho," tukasnya bergurau.

"Aku tidak?" Neji terbelalak. Lagi-lagi pria Uchiha itu membuatnya melakukan hal yang tak biasa. Neji hanya terbelalak ketika makan makanan pedas. Kini kedudukan si cabe terhormat malah digantikan si sulung Itachi Uchiha.

"Dengan rambut dan tubuh rampingmu, orang akan menyangka kau cewek," tunjuk Itachi. Dia kaget sendiri, menyadari dia baru saja memuji cowok lain, terang-terangan pula!

Neji luar biasa malu. Dia mengagumi Itachi. Di matanya, pria itu hebat. Pintar, dewasa dan bijaksana. Mendengar Itachi berkomentar tentang penampilannya yang mirip cewek membuat Neji kecewa dan sedih. Campur malu. Campur perasaan lain yang membuat hati seakan dicengkeram. Sakit.

"A-aku potong saja," katanya. Neji seolah tak mengenali suaranya sendiri. "Mungkin rambut pendek lebih cocok untukku."

Itachi terhenyak. Dia malu sudah memuji Neji, tapi lebih dari itu, dia kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Nada suara Neji yang berubah tak luput dari pendengaran sensitifnya. "Jangan!" sergahnya. "Itu sudah jadi bagian dirimu. Aku hanya bercanda!"

"Tak apa," tangkis Neji. Dia kembali mengalihkan mata pada tumpukan soal di meja. Neji mencoba berkonsentrasi untuk menjawab tapi napasnya tercekat ketika tangan Itachi sudah menarik tali rambutnya, membuat rambutnya tergerai sampai ke pinggang.

"_You're beautiful_," bisik Itachi.

Neji merona. Wajahnya mirip buah favorit Sasuke. "Ti-tidak ada cowok cantik," elaknya malu.

"Bukan _cantik_. Kau _indah_, Neji. _Gorgeous_."

Neji tak mampu bergerak. Matanya tak lepas dari tangan Itachi, yang jari-jarinya memainkan rambut coklat panjangnya. Jari-jari itu bergerak ke atas, menyisir helainya seakan memastikan kehalusannya. Sampai di atas telinganya, barulah Neji menatap mata hitam Itachi. Mata yang biasanya tenang itu kini bagai danau yang beriak oleh emosi yang Neji tak berani mengartikan.

Hitam dan putih-keabuan.

Dua laki-laki itu seolah menelusuri keindahan masing-masing.

Neji tak meragukan Itachi. Tiap mereka keluar, baik belajar atau dolan bareng Sasuke, Hinata dan Hanabi, sosok Itachi menarik perhatian wanita. Wanita ingin bersamanya sedang pria ingin jadi dia. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang berwajah lembut, profil Itachi tegas, seperti Fugaku. Ada garis halus dan memanjang di bawah matanya. Pria itu keren, siapa pun akan mengatakan hal itu.

Tanpa sadar Itachi mencondongkan tubuh. Tak hanya mata Neji yang menariknya mendekat. Aroma manis menggelitik hidungnya. Aroma khas Neji. Deru nafasnya mengipasi pipi remaja itu. Pria itu pun yakin bahwa yang mengelus pipinya bukan angin sepoi-sepoi.

Suara pensil yang terjatuh menyadarkan keduanya, yang segera menarik diri. Dengan muka seperti kepiting rebus.

…

Sikap Itachi tidak berubah. Dia tetap jadi tutor Neji. Masih suka mengajaknya belajar di rumah orang tuanya atau di kafe. Tapi dia tak lagi mengajaknya belajar di apartemennya. Pria itu tak lagi memuji penampilan Neji, namun Itachi tak segan menyemangatinya dalam hal belajar.

Yang disadari Itachi, matanya kini suka menempel pada profil Neji, mengamatinya ketika remaja itu menunduk dan pura-pura melihat ke arah lain ketika Neji mengangkat kepala. Entah sejak kapan dia menyadarinya: sejak insiden '_You're beautiful'_ di rumahnya atau malah jauh sebelumnya.

_ Neji indah._

Kalimat itu berulang kali diucapkan hatinya. Itachi tak memungkirinya. Meski sebagai sesama laki-laki, Itachi tahu Neji menarik. Kualitas fisiknya oke dan kecerdasannya tak usah diragukan.

Neji bukannya tidak menyadari sesuatu di antara mereka telah berubah. Aura yang menyelimuti mereka kadang canggung dan kadang seolah dialiri warna pastel. Menyenangkan dan hangat.

Itachi pria yang baik. Saat sedang bersama, perhatiannya hanya tercurah pada Neji. Dia bagai kakak bagi Neji. Neji terusik, karena ternyata dia menginginkan sesuatu dari pria itu.

Sore itu, seperti sore-sore sebelumnya, mereka berada di beranda rumah Itachi.

Gerakan Itachi yang menarik ponselnya tampak halus. Dia mulai mengetik. Mata Neji tak lepas dari jari-jari panjang itu. Ketika Itachi meliriknya, Neji buru-buru menunduk, pura-pura mengamati soal yang harus dikerjakannya. Ketahuan! Neji membatin, malu.

Saat itulah ponselnya bordering, menandakan ada notifikasi masuk. Neji memilih mengacuhkannya. Kali ini dering berbeda terdengar. Takut ada pesan penting, Neji mengambil ponselnya.

_ 'Buka FB-mu'_

Mata Neji segera lari menuju Itachi.

Itachi tak berkedip.

Lee pernah mengatakan bahwa mengirim pesan pada orang yang jelas-jelas duduk di sampingmu merupakan pemborosan pulsa dan buang-buang waktu. Tapi bila yang melakukannya adalah Itachi Uchiha, Neji penasaran. Pria yang mementingkan efisiensi seperti itu pasti punya alasan tersendiri.

Ragu-ragu Neji membuka _Facebook_-nya. Jantungnya serasa berhenti.

_Bersediakah anda mengkonfirmasi….dengan Itachi Uchiha?_

_ In relationship._

Neji mematung. Wajahnya memerah. Dia hanya bisa memandang Itachi, yang gantian memandangnya dengan sedikit cemas. "I-Itachi-san?"

Itachi tersenyum kecil. "Aku serius."

"_In relationship_…maksudmu jadi…_boy..friend_?" Neji tak percaya.

"Iya, Neji, jadi pacarku," jawab Itachi mantap.

Neji kesulitan bernafas. Tak pernah sekali pun dia menghayalkan Itachi akan menembaknya. Memintanya jadi kekasihnya.

"Jika kau menerimanya, tolong _confirm_. Tapi bila kau menolak," Itachi berhenti sejenak. "_Ignore_ saja."

Neji berpikir. Kali ini yang dihadapinya jauh lebih susah dari soal mana pun yang pernah dikerjakannya. Dia memberanikan diri menatap Itachi dalam-dalam. Raut pria itu menunjukkan keseriusannya. Pasti butuh keberanian untuk melakukan yang dilakukan Itachi.

"Caramu menembakku sungguh…tak biasa," tutur Neji, mengulur waktu dan menenangkan hati.

"Kurang romantis?" tanya Itachi kalem walau suaranya sedikit bergetar.

Neji menggeleng. Dia menurunkan tangannya yang gemetar, tak ingin Itachi tahu bahwa dia grogi. "Kenapa kau memintaku?"

"Karena aku menyukaimu," Itachi menjawab cepat. "Kau spesial bagiku, Neji."

Raut, aura maupun bahasa tubuh Itachi menunjukkan kejujurannya.

Jawaban itu lebih dari cukup bagi Neji. Tanpa ragu, disertai senyum yang menghias wajahnya, Neji menekan _confirm_.

…

Sasuke berlari kecil. Dia menaiki tangga dua-dua menuju kelas duabelas. Di tangannya ada bungkusan kecil dari Itachi untuk Neji. Kakaknya itu baru pulang dari luar kota, tapi tak sempat memberikan oleh-olehnya untuk sang pacar karena harus buru-buru ke Suna mengikuti pelatihan. Karena itulah Sasuke bertindak sebagai kurir.

Ketika melewati studio, dia berhenti. Hanya ada Sai di ruangan itu. Tapi yang membuat Sasuke rela menghentikan langkah adalah lukisan yang dipegang Sai. Dari jauh pun Sasuke mengenali obyek si lukisan.

"Oi, ngapain melukis cewekku?" semburnya tanpa basa-basi.

Sai menoleh. Dia menyunggingkan senyum lebar. "Tak ada yang melarang," sahutnya enteng.

Sasuke naik pitam. "Aku melarangnya!" dia semakin marah melihat judul lukisan itu. _The Perfect Work Of Art._ Dalam lukisan itu Hinata tersenyum. Rambut panjangnya tertiup angin. Latarnya adalah rumput tinggi dan pepohonan. Tapi yang paling cantik dalam lukisan itu tentu saja si gadis yang menyibakkan rambut itu. "Aku beli lukisan ini!"

Sai mencemoh. "Kau tak akan mampu membelinya, Sasuke! Lukisan ini tak ternilai harganya." Sai diterima di Universitas Tokyo jurusan Desain Komunikasi dan Visual tanpa tes tulis. Sebagai ganti, dia harus mengisi kuesioner dan mengikuti ujian praktek. Dalam ujian itu, dia melukis gadis yang diam-diam mencuri hatinya. Tak salah bila akhirnya Sai merasa sayang pada lukisan spesial itu. Tiket menuju universitas impiannya sudah di tangan. Dia hanya tinggal menunggu hasil ujian sekolah.

"Berapa ribu Yen?" Sasuke panas. Dia yang biasanya super dingin bisa mengeluarkan aura yang menghanguskan orang kalau sudah cemburu dan menyangkut Hinata. Terlebih jika orang itu Sai!

Derap kaki terdengar di luar. Di pintu Neji muncul. Dia heran. "Ada apa? Seperti akan ada perang saja!" tegurnya.

Sasuke menuding lukisan yang jadi sengketa itu.

Neji paham.

"Omong-omong, Kakak Ipar, nih, dari Itachi. Salam sayang katanya," ujar Sasuke seraya melempar bungkusan yang dibawanya. Dia kembali berargumentasi dengan Sai.

Neji memandang bungkusan apik itu. Sambil tersenyum dia beranjak. "Sai!" panggilnya, membuat dua laki-laki yang sama-sama berambut hitam menoleh. "Lukisanmu indah."

"Ah, kalau menurut _cowokmu_, pasti kaulah yang terindah," balas Sai. Dari para gadis yang patah hati karena status baru Neji, Sai tahu teman seangkatannya itu memiliki hubungan khusus dengan kakak Sasuke.

Neji tidak seemosional Sasuke menyikapi lukisan Hinata. Dia maklum bahwa bagaimana pun, lukisan itulah yang mengantarkan Sai memasuki gerbang Universitas Tokyo. Sebagai sesama siswa yang cemas akan ujian akhir sekolah dan kelulusan SMA, Neji berempati pada cowok berambut pendek itu.

Sesaat setelah dia mengkonfirmasi _relationship_-nya dengan Itachi, _wall_ dan _mention_-nya banjir ucapan selamat dan pernyataan yang meminta konfirmasi kebenaran status itu. Bahkan Tenten ternganga melihat _profile picture_ dan _avatar_ terbarunya: tak lagi berdua dengan Hanabi atau sendiri, melainkan berdua dengan Itachi. Keduanya tersenyum bahagia dengan latar suasana asri taman Uchiha.

Bahkan setelah beberapa lama Neji masih terkesan dengan metode Itachi memintanya jadi kekasihnya. Hah, berapa orang yang nembak pasangannya lewat _relationship_ di _Facebook_?

…

**The End**

_Fire's Note_ : _Saya tak pernah meyangka akan menulis fanfic dengan pair ini. Setelah menulis SasuHina, saya kok merasa ada chemistry antara Itachi dan Neji. Crack pair memang. Selamat membaca. _


End file.
